Never an Absolution
by Chalice
Summary: Behind every song there is a story, but sometimes the tale goes beyond the lyrics. A single love can inspire a thousand songs. A Draco/Hermione story.
1. I Dare you to Move

**Never an Absolution**

Disclaimer: We do not own in any way, shape or form, the characters or settings of J.K. Rowling and her novel, Harry Potter.  Also, none of these songs belong to us in any way.  We should thank the makers of the "A Walk to Remember" soundtrack for making such beautiful songs…that we get to manipulate! 

Summary: In every song there is a story, but sometimes the tales go beyond the music.  A single love could inspire a thousand songs.  A Draco/Hermione story.

Author's note: **ATTENTION! **None of the stories you are about to read are connected in any way.  Each song is a totally different story, so _please_ don't get confused! We don't want to have to explain this to every reader, so we're explaining it now.  Each chapter is a different plot based on the song in the CD.  By the way, if you have the Walk to Remember soundtrack, we highly recommend you turn it on repeat while you read this.  It just adds something! ::grin:: Enjoy!

**I Dare You to Move**

_*~*~*_

*~*~*~*~*~*

_*~*~*_

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

She shuddered.  This was no longer a dream.  Fantasy had vanished...and become reality.

Carefully, Hermione placed the plastic applicator on the counter, her fingers trembling in anticipation.  Her senses were numb as she waited.

"Would you hurry up, Hermione?  It's splendid outside!" She barely heard the muffled plea of Ron on the opposite side of the wall.  The pounding of the door barely even fazed her.

Hermione swallowed, barely managing to choke out, "I'll meet you there."  She heard him hesitate, before grumbling a quick "alright", and leaving her alone.

Minutes passed, and Hermione didn't dare look at the results.  The blood rushing through her ears was like the thoughts that were flashing through her mind.

She thought they could have pulled it off; meeting in secret didn't seem so bad at first, but then the feeling deepened.  They wanted more...more freedom, more opportunity, and more of each other.  But no one knew that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were in love.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a tear slip down her pale cheek.  Clutching the counter, Hermione looked down at the applicator.  The last blue line faded into view.  Hermione was pregnant.

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

Damn the summer days.  Everyone was always outside, playing muggle Frisbee or doing homework.  Usually it was just Hermione, and on occasion Draco as well.  Today wasn't a lonely day.

Hermione burst through the double doors of the castle, feeling the warm spring glow envelope her.  She let out a quiet sob as she noticed the many students wandering about.  Outside was where _she_ went.

She let another tear slip down her cheek, feeling her eyes burn from crying as she stumbled out into the grass.  As she walked people's conversations faded, taking notice of the Gryffindor's puffy red eyes and her determined approach.  Hermione didn't notice any of it.  She had one goal in mind, and that was to find Draco.

One group sniggered as the distraught woman passed, a familiar response.  She glanced at them and noticed it was Pansy and her groupies, staring at her gleefully.  Hermione only walked on, barely noticing.

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

There he was.  Hermione halted, staring wide eyed at the Slytherin.  He was so beautiful.  She sobbed again, wondering how bad she would mangle his content expression when he found out.

Hermione was a good 50 feet away from Draco, standing like a deer in the spotlight in the middle of the grassy terrain.  She gazed at him sadly, willing him to notice her.

Everywhere around her students watched.  They'd forgotten any previous activity and halted, in awe at such a sight.  It was like watching an angel with wet wings.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to pick yourself up off the floor_

She couldn't.  No matter how hard Hermione tried her feet wouldn't budge.  She'd gone as far as she was allowed.  Now it was up to Malfoy to come meet his surprise.

He glanced up, jumping at the onlookers before noticing Hermione standing, crying.  "What the..." The Slytherin stood, jogging to her and speeding up when she collapsed to the ground.

In a second Draco was by her, panic taking over him.  "Hermione, what's wrong?  Tell me what happened," He cupped her cheek with his hand, holding onto her arm with his other.  The Gryffindor sobbed, squeezing her cinnamon eyes shut.

"I'm pregnant, Draco," She whispered.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

World disintegrated around them.  Draco's state of mind vanished.  That word rang through his ears, penetrating his thought like a needle.  _Pregnant_...He could feel his vision blurring, but quickly brushed away any trace of a tear.

"A-Are you sure?" Hermione nodded sadly, another tear trailing down her cheek.  Draco hesitated, closing his eyes and standing.  He clenched his fists together.  

When those gray orbs came back into view he was staring into the face of whom he loved.   Hermione had stood as well, and now she looked as though she were contemplating something.  He waited for her to decide.

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

Suddenly she threw her arms around Draco, engulfing him in a desperate and sincere hug.  That jogged him back into his senses, and he froze, noticing for what seemed the first time all the onlookers.  They were staring at him, wide eyed and daring him to throw her off him like the Malfoy they knew would.

But before he could make a decision he felt his own arms slip around her waist, pulling her closer to him slowly.  Draco gave in, ignoring the dumbfounded students.  He squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his grip on Hermione.  Any secret was forgotten.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to existence_

Malfoy jumped as he felt a cold hand dig into his shoulder, ripping him away from Hermione.  He turned and came face to face with the last person on Earth he ever wanted to see...Pansy.

"What is this?" She demanded, raising a challenging eyebrow at the both of them.  "Draco, why are you letting that filth put its hands all over you?" She glared menacingly at Hermione, who stared back, calmly.

Draco tensed.  _Damn_, he thought.  _I forgot about the secret_.  He closed his eyes, willing himself to refrain from slapping the Slytherin.  She tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She whispered.  It was a whisper that would mean the death to Draco, if he let it.  All during his and Granger's courtship, he'd made it seem that Pansy was the apple of his affection, to keep rumor from sprouting.  He'd totally forgotten that she still thought she was the only thing in Draco's life.

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

He looked first at Pansy.  It was a match made in heaven, to his father.  Her long, thick dark brown hair and her olive complexion complimented two very high, very graceful cheekbones.  Anyone could have mistaken Pansy for the descendant of an Egyptian Goddess. Men _dreamed_ of the day when she paid attention to them.  Draco smirked.  She was all looks, no person.

He looked back at Hermione.  She was petite, with much thicker, curlier brown hair, and a slightly bluish pigment to her skin.  Angel, Draco thought.  It was a match made in heaven, in _his_ eyes.  Quite frankly, Draco could care less about his father.  He had learned from Hermione to live by what his heart told him, and his heart was screaming to forget stereotypes.

Pansy would drag Draco to the Dark Lord.  Malfoy would end up like his bastard father, sleeping around behind his wife's back.  She'd turn him evil.

Hermione...Draco could only imagine what life with Hermione would bring him.  He was already a father to be.  He could see himself teaching their child to ride a broom; showing her where the snitch was and laughing with her.  He could see himself spending the rest of his life with Hermione.

_Between how it is and how it should be_

I know how it should be.  Draco gazed at Pansy calmly, finding Hermione's hand and lacing it with his own.  She came to stand next to him, drying her eyes.  "I was never yours, Pansy.  We lived a lie." She narrowed her eyes threateningly.  Draco lowered his voice.  "And if you _ever_ call Hermione filth again, I'll make sure your beauty doesn't cover up the fact that that's what you are.  That's what you always have been."

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

Hermione followed Draco into the outskirts of the Dark Forest, letting him pull her along.  He halted and turned, planting a firm, loving kiss to her lips.  Her eyes fluttered shut, recalling how wonderful it was.  He broke away and glanced at her stomach, tracing circles around it with his finger.

"These last months at Hogwarts are going to be Hell, you know that?" Hermione stated quietly, hooking her arm around Draco's neck.  He raised his eyes to meet hers, pecking her on the lips gently.

"Not for me," He whispered.  "I've got you." She smiled slightly, watching his eyes debate with himself.  "I'm so sorry, Hermione." He finally said.  "It should have never been this way.  You deserved so much better." 

The Gryffindor smirked.  "If I'd deserved better, there wouldn't be many fish in the sea for me, now would there?" Her gaze sobered.  "I wouldn't change what we have for anything." She placed Draco's hand on her stomach.  "We have so much now."

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

Draco kissed her.  It was a passionate, victorious kiss that lasted forever.  Hermione Granger had done the impossible.  She'd changed Draco Malfoy for the better, and it would take him a lifetime to thank her.

*~*~*

Well, there's the first chapter! We now say this with the utmost sincerity: Review…or die. ::grin:: 


	2. Cry

Chapter 2 – Cry

Disclaimer: We do not own in any way shape or form the characters or settings of J.K.Rowling's book.  Only she has that privilege.  Also, none of the songs we use in these stories belong to us either.  We thank the directors of the "Walk to Remember" soundtrack for writing such awesome lyrics.

Author's Note: We are sincerely sorry for the wait…one of us is not quite the responsible one ::glares::.  Again, and we can't emphasize this enough, THESE STORIES ARE NOT RELATED!  They are each a story in themselves, to the lyrics of the song.  Enjoy!

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

Hermione stumbled out of the front entrance halls, her arms heavily laden with books. She shifted the books into one arm and reached up to push a stray curl behind her ear.  The stress of the beginning of the term had gotten to her more so than usual this year.  After they finished out the year, there would be no more Hogwarts for her and her classmates.

She sighed and began to make her way back to the lake.  The only place she had found solitude recently was outside.  She glanced down at the languid weeping willow, where she usually studied, but found the place was already occupied.

_Great_, She thought, and walked along the lake's muddy bank, _now I have to find somewhere else to study.  Why do people have to take the one thing that was still solely mine?_

She slowly walked to a nearby tree, and found a dry spot under its branches to sit down.  Her nimble fingers leafed through a thick potion book, but she couldn't concentrate on the formulas in front of her.  

Her eyes once again wandered to the occupant of her tree.  He had his back to her, and was just staring out at the calm surface of the water.  The sun shone on his hair and made it look like molten gold.

'Only one person has hair that blonde,' She thought to herself and snapped her book shut.    'Malfoy.'

_It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon_

Hermione stood and began to walk towards her tree, but something stopped her.  Malfoy suddenly began to shake slightly, and bowed his head between his knees.  She halted behind the tree trunk and peered out at him.  Time stood still for a moment.  

A sob escaped him as she stood watching.  This was a side of him she had never seen.  She bet that few people, if any, had ever seen him like this.  It was completely opposite from the cold, collected facade he normally had.  She watched in awe as he continued to cry quietly.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

She couldn't quite place why the sight of watching her rival cry moved her.  She found herself unable to move and continued watching the broken soul before her as he stared at the crystal surface of the water.  He relaxed his shoulders and ran both his hands through his hair, looking up into the cloudy sky.

Slowly, he laid himself down on the ground and gazed up at the leafy canopy above him.  The branches billowed lazily in the wind around him.  His blue-gray eyes were haunted by something she had never seen before, and it confused her.  

For as long as she had known him, he had never had anything to be upset about.  He had always been able to afford anything he wanted, and his parents seemed rather snooty but otherwise completely normal when she'd seen them.  

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings deep inside (deep inside)_

The two teenagers both stayed perfectly still for several moments, each staring off into their own space, trying to sort out the thoughts in their heads.

Feelings of sorrow flooded Hermione's senses for this person she had once thought she would feel nothing but despise for.  The feeling scrambled her views of right and wrong.

He closed his eyes and wiped away the tears that still lingered on his cheeks with the back of his hand.  

_Was the that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

His eyes reopened, looking dark and empty.  He rose from his position, and propped himself up against the wide trunk of the tree; completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione was doing the same thing on the other side.  Her breathing had turned shallow and almost silent from fear of being discovered.

"Mother," he murmured and reached out with his hand to someone who wasn't there. "Why did you have to leave me, Mother? Why did you have to get sick?"

'So that's it,' she thought and felt her heart pull towards him in pity. 'His mother died.'

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

She felt him hit his head against the tree. He began to speak to no one again. All the sorrow in her escaped when she let out a sob of her own. In the blink of an eye Draco was kneeling before her with and angry look on his face.

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

"What do you want Granger?" He said icily. "What are you doing here?"

"Malfoy. Draco, please don't be angry with me." Hermione said, her voice cracking in fear. "I swear I didn't mean to disturb you. I just came down here to study. I'm sorry. I heard you talking about your mother. I'm so sorry."

Before he had time to create a rebuttal she did the only thing that made sense to her at the time and threw her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort them both. His hands flew to her upper arms to push her away, but she only held him tighter.

A cascade of lavender and vanilla filled his senses as the heat of her body warmed him. He tentatively wrapped his arms across her back.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

The sky turned to stormy pewter as they clung to each other. Who and what they were didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that they were an outlet for each other, nothing more.

Large raindrops fell in sheets outside of the sanctuary of the weeping willow. Neither took notice as they wished all of their troubles away.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Hermione felt something wet drip through her light summer sweater and touch her shoulder. It was too warm to be rain; Draco was crying again. She cradled the back of his head with on hand and shushed him quietly; rocking back and forth while assuring him that everything would be fine.

"Shh. Draco, shh," she whispered. "It'll get better I promise. Don't cry please."

She stroked his long, blonde hair until his sobs subsided. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. She let her arms relax and fall gently to his upper back.

_Cause I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_And I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

After a few minutes of listening to the rainfall, Draco's even breathing told Hermione that he had fallen asleep. She pulled out of his loose embrace and let him lay on the ground.

Without making a noise she crept over to where her books lay and tore a page from the index of one of them. She took great care in composing her letter to the sleeping boy.

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one would find..._

_Draco-_

_I hope the pain you feel right now fades soon. It's never easy to loose someone you love, but the initial sting will numb out. It was an experience seeing a different side of you and learning that even the most vicious dragons can still feel._

_                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Hermione_

She placed the note in his sleeping palm and kissed him softly on the forehead. At the contact he stirred slightly, but fell back into slumber almost immediately.

_In places no one would fine_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

She gathered her supplies and pushed open the leafy curtains of the willow, sprinting to the castle through the sheets of rain. Before she went inside she stole one last look at her tree, knowing that nothing would ever be the same and hoping she was right.

_The moment I saw you cry_

_*~*~*_

Well, another successful chapter!  We hope you enjoyed it, and if not, feel free to say so, so we can learn from our mistake!  With that said, we say with the UTMOST sincerity: Review…or _die_. 


	3. Someday We'll Know

Chapter 3 – Someday We'll Know

Disclaimer: We do not own in any way shape or form the characters or settings of J.K.Rowling's book. Only she has that privilege. Also, none of the songs we use in these stories belong to us either. We thank the directors of the "Walk to Remember" soundtrack for writing such awesome lyrics.

Author's Note: We are sincerely sorry for the wait…one of us is not quite the responsible one ::glares::. Again, and we can't emphasize this enough, **THESE STORIES ARE NOT RELATED!** They are each a story in themselves, to the lyrics of the song. Enjoy!

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

Maybe it was the seemingly endless stretch of road; perhaps it was the lush green hills that cradled the paved ribbon as it wound through the length of Europe. Or maybe Hermione Granger found herself on this now familiar highway because at the end…she knew she'd find her heart.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving_

_I don't know why_

"Pressurverdi," She flicked her wrist with a sigh, magically setting her muggle made car on cruise control. Nobody ever bothered with this road at night, what with the endless potholes and bumps. Hermione hated this highway's convenience as much as any sane person, and yet she still found herself pounding over the hills almost nightly. 

There were so many memories to ponder, occurrences to wonder about. It was one of the rare times when Hermione's head was not neatly organized, but as tangled as her abandoned mass of brown hair. 

_So many questions_

_I need an answer_

_Two years and later_

_You're still on my mind_

She was stupid to think she had figured him out. Two years Hermione had stood in a smug triumph with Draco Malfoy at her side, smirking as no one could identify her happiness. 

They'd kept their love a secret, deceiving the world's idea of moral values. Fire and Ice had come together.

But then, one day that all came crashing down on Hermione. Hogwarts discovered their secret, and any civil consideration was abandoned. 

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

_You _pig_!" Pansy shrieked, ripping her arm from Zambini's grasp. "What kind of filth are you to bewitch Draco into loving you?" Her eyes bulged wildly, falling from view as her rich green graduation hat fell over her face._

_"She bewitched no one," Draco spat, inching in front of Hermione._

_"Excuse me?" Parkinson whispered, squinting her eyes threateningly. _

_All the seventh years had formed a circle around Draco, Hermione and Pansy, watching in stunned horror. Ron and Harry stood to the side, gaping._

_"She…bewitched…no one." He repeated loudly. Pansy arched an eyebrow, looking horridly from Draco to Hermione, whose mascara had stained the tears slipping down her flushed cheeks._

_"So you mean to tell me that for the past two years," Her voice rose as she spoke, "you've been dating that—that _mudblood_?"_

_Draco's eyes flashed, and in a second Hermione and Ron were doing all they could to keep him from lashing out at Parkinson._

_"Draco!" Hermione sobbed, "Let it go! She's not worth it!" She felt him quit struggling, but his muscles remained tense._

_Pansy smirked maliciously, coming so close to Draco they were inches apart. Ron kept a firm grip on the Slytherin's elbows, but Hermione let go. "Look at yourself, Draco." She said quietly. "You're being held back by the most disgraceful pureblood there is. And what's worse, you've fallen for the most disgusting _mudblood_ to ever walk the Earth." Draco's nostrils flared. "Look around you, Malfoy. Everyone agrees with me. You're living a lie."_

*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*

Hermione wiped a bitter tear from her cinnamon eyes. The last street lamp she could see for miles flickered out, enveloping her in a thick darkness.

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

She gazed up through her window at the velvety sky, watching millions of stars twinkle curiously. They were stars she'd seen before, but the last time she'd gazed at them her stomach didn't bear an eerie empty feeling. She could vividly remember the happiness that had washed over her as she praised them, holding Draco's hand tightly.

Now Hermione wondered how they could still deceive her. They had promised her so much before, and now they still glimmered as if nothing had happened. The retired Gryffindor huffed, dabbing at her eyes. 

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Ohhh…_

*~*~*

Draco paced his room, one of the many to dot the Malfoy Manor, his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his slacks. His hair fell carelessly into his glistening eyes, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Restlessly, Draco tugged at his shirt, ripping it off harshly. It was steadily growing warmer in his room.

They had failed miserably. When Draco was so sure Hogwarts would be accepting towards he and Hermione, they had betrayed him.

Angry, Draco threw open the doors to a private balcony, grasping the rail tightly as he looked over the stretch of land. He would never forgive that school for letting them down.

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

_Draco felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. He watched Pansy back up, grinning victoriously. Zambini raised an eyebrow, as if expecting Malfoy to laugh and reveal it all as one big joke._

_He felt Ron slowly release him, and proceeded to look around. Everyone there had fallen into a suffocating silence. No one moved to back he or Hermione up, who glanced at Draco apologetically. He swiveled around to look at Harry, who had a reputation for standing up for what he believed in. _

_Draco's heart sank when Potter's green eyes steadily fell to the floor._

_Everyone agreed with Pansy. Not one person supported Draco and Hermione's love._

*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*

He slammed his fist on the railing, letting out a quiet sob. His fists were clenched so hard they had turned numb. 'Which is how I feel,' he thought sadly. Images of Hermione floated through Draco's head, causing his perpetual guilt to deepen.

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

He loved her so much it almost made him invincible, and yet the opinions of his petty classmates had convinced Draco to let her go. 

The Slytherin squeezed his eyes shut, leaning over the rail. He knew there was so much more to it than that, but he didn't care. He had let Hermione slip away…

_*~*~*_

Hermione jolted back to her senses when the cruise control spell wore off, causing her car to swerve to the left. She yelped, pulling the vehicle back into a straight line. She could feel her heart pounding from the start, though it compared to nothing as it had that night.

_*~*~*Flashback*~*~*_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_"Draco?" There was a hint of helplessness in Hermione's voice. She gazed at him through red, puffy eyes as he fell heavily onto a bench in the courtyard._

_It was a dark, summery night outside. According to older students in was always a pleasant night to be outside on graduation night. Hermione scoffed, finding nothing pleasant about it._

_She watched as Draco buried his face in his hands, propped on his elbows on his knees. She felt another tear slip down her cheek. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Draco." Her throat tightened. _

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_Draco tensed. Her statement had sealed what he had to do. Grief washed over him violently, and he couldn't help but cry silently into his hands. He couldn't understand why the student body of his grade was so wretched, but it had sealed his fate. What he was about to explain to her would be the death of him._

_ After a few moments' silence he stood, pulling Hermione into a long, lingering kiss. Regretfully he pulled away. "No it wasn't," he whispered._

_*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*_

She couldn't hold it in. Hermione broke down into a fit of tears, her head sagging as she sobbed. When she couldn't even mutter the spell to control her car, she gave in and pulled over, letting her hands drop into her lap.

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_For the ninety seventh time tonight_

It was pathetic how well Hermione knew this highway. She'd driven on it so many times in the last three weeks, unable to resist the idle peace it portrayed.

"It wasn't meant to be like this," Hermione groaned, falling back against the seat with a huff. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, taking advantage of the stillness and curling herself into a tight ball. 

She could remember that night word for word.

_*~*~*_

Draco backed away from the balcony, cursing those innocent little stars.

The cool air of the room swept over him, but he didn't care. As he gazed disgustedly at his bare chest in the mirror he could only conclude that he deserved to be so cold. He deserved the vulnerability for attack. Right that moment Draco thought the idea of being struck down sounded quite lovely.

Slowly he turned from the mirror, climbing heavily into his bed. It was quite like at Hogwarts, with silver satin sheets and a deep emerald comforter. He buried himself amidst all the blankets, covering his head with a silver pillow.

He could remember that night word for word. 

_*~*~*Flashback*~*~*_

_ "I thought they'd changed, Hermione." Draco stated desperately, grasping her hand tightly. "I thought they'd accept it—" _

_Hermione looked at him helplessly. "Accepted _what_, Draco?" _

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Draco looked at her as if it were so obvious to anyone that looked. "The fact that I love you more than life itself." The Gryffindor bit her lip. If it wasn't obvious before, it was now. He watched her sad acceptance. "But they didn't."_

_Hermione looked up at him, eyes glistening. "I don't care that they didn't. I could care less about their opinions." Her heart that had been so hopeful sank as she saw Draco's expression. Judging by the look on his face, Hermione could tell that he did care._

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_"Things…happen for a reason, 'Mione." She averted her eyes. "What if their reaction was supposed to happen?"_

_Anger boiled deep down inside of her. "Are you saying you agree with them?"_

_"Hermione, you have to see where I'm coming from. For years we thought we were invincible; that we would beat out the world and they would eventually accept us. But…tonight _they_ proved us wrong." He flung his arm out, pointing to the yellow windows of the Great Hall, where the rest of the seventh years were dancing gleefully. "Maybe we could get passed _them_, Hermione, and you know I would cry with joy the day my father disowned me, but—" _

_He caressed her cheek softly. "Hermione, you are the most powerful witch to set foot in Hogwarts in years. You'll be a celebrity one day, and you don't want the world against you for dating the most disgraceful man after Lucius himself. And anyone that didn't hear about us that way would certainly hear from my father. My family is powerful, Hermione. They could easily make our lives a living Hell for knowing about us."_

_Hermione stood in a stunned silence, Draco's hand still on her cheek. Slowly her eyes narrowed. "I-I thought… I thought that didn't matter to you." She pulled his hand down, off her cheek._

_"Hermione—"_

_"No!" she protested. "I didn't think you were like this, Draco. I didn't think the world's opinion mattered to you." She backed away from him, a look of confused disgust flashing across her face._

_"Look— Hermione, you _have_ to listen to me!" She turned and started for the castle, but Draco caught up to her, grabbing her arm desperately. She spun around, glaring. "Listen to me. You _know_ how powerful my family. Maybe," He tugged her back as she continued to walk. "Maybe the world's opinion is something we should listen to. God knows I love you, Hermione, and he also knows that the last thing I want is to see you killed." _

_A harsh tear slipped down Hermione's cheek. "So you're saying you want to end it?" her voice was shaky and hoarse. "Y-You'd rather throw away what we have…two beautiful years?" Draco shook his head, his eyes misting over._

_"I would never throw it away. Never. And maybe it'll be different someday, Hermione, who knows? Maybe the world won't hate us for those two years. But right now…" He looked at her desperately. _

_A silent understanding finally tore into Hermione's heart. She pursed her lips, fighting back the lump in her throat. Draco's heart couldn't decide whether he was happy or sad when she finally nodded, a nod that sealed the deal._

*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*

Guilt and remorse raged through Draco, so much that he leaned over the edge of his bed, vomiting. He stood weakly, making his way to the sink.

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you_

It was a mistake; he knew it was a mistake. Draco knew that Hermione was right, that the opinions of the world didn't matter to him. He knew that he loved Hermione more than anything, including the world's approval.

He threw a cup under the sink, gulping down water from the gushing tap. He remembered how he'd kissed her, gently, as if she were dying. Then he left Hermione. He turned and walked away, careful not to look back.

Sickened, Draco retched again. He flipped the tap back on, staring drowsily at himself in the mirror.

Someday he would get her back, Draco decided. He would find her somehow, and bring her back.

*~*~*

The heat of the summer night was suffocating, causing Hermione to stir from her doze. She was still curled up in the car, and her throat was hoarse from crying. Clearing it, she sat up, straightening.

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_Watched the stars crash in the sea_

_If I could ask God just on question_

_Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

Igniting the car, Hermione smiled slightly at the gray dawn. She didn't understand a thing but the love that wouldn't die between them. Strangely, Hermione was at peace as she pulled onto the deserted road.

"Someday I'll know."

Someday we'll know

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday we'll know_

_That I was the one for you…_

*~*~*

Well, I have to say I'm pretty darn proud of that chapter, I just hope you and my writing partner in crime enjoy it too! So, as tradition, I must emphasize the seriousness of this matter, and with the utmost sincerity I say: Review…or die.


	4. Dancing in the Moonlight

We would like to start off by giving a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. We love to read them! We hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little different from the others. 

Remember: **None of the chapters are related in any way. Each one is a separate story.**

Once again, we're having trouble uploading the story so it looks like it does in the word document. Please excuse anything that's un-rightly italicized or should be italicized. We promise it looks right in what we're trying to upload! It's just not transferring well for some reason.

-=-=-=- We get it on most every night 

_When that moon is big and bright_

The light of the harvest moon shone out over the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid stood outside his hut holding two large, canvas bags. He waited impatiently with Fang for the students who were serving detention with him to arrive. A flock of birds flew overheard, going south for the winter. 

"There they are Fang, let's go." He lumbered towards the two approaching teenagers and held out a bag to each of them. "Tonight you'll be goin' into the forest to collect wolfsbane. Only comes out when there's a full moon you know. After you've filled your sacks drop 'em off with Snape then yer free to go."

He turned his back to them and went back inside his house, leaving the two students alone. They stood at the edge of the forest. In one hand their held their bags; in the other their wands.

"Let's just get this over with Malfoy. I'm already tired and this will take us at least a couple of hours." Hermione said and lit her wand, glancing at the blonde boy next to her.

"Ladies first Granger." He said sarcastically and motioned for her to go on ahead of him.

"If you had that attitude this morning neither of us would be here." She grumbled and began to walk along the dirt path.

"Excuse me? It's not my fault you tripped over my book bag."

"It is if you pushed me into it!"

"Which I didn't."

"You did to!" Her cheeks were flushed red with anger. She pushed her way through a pile of brush. His hand reached out and grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her backwards.

"Wolfsbane grows in the Moon Circle, that way." He motioned with his head and began to walk down a less worn path. Sighing to herself, she followed him. She watched her feet as she walked and by the time she looked up it was too late to stop, and she crashed headfirst into his back, sending them both to the ground.

It's a supernatural delight Everybody's dancing in the moonlight 

"Granger, you're sitting on my legs. Get off me." Draco said with some effort while trying to regain his breath after having gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry." She mumbled and moved so she was sitting beside him, gazing out at the clearing. Her eyes widened at what she saw before her. "Draco, look." She pointed out at the circle.

It was lit with the light of a thousand tiny fairies; each one of them was a different shade of blue. They flew to and fro around the circle, twirling and doing slips in the air. The sound of their wings created a beautiful melody of different pitches and frequencies.

Everybody here is out of sight They don't bark and they don't bite 

Upon their sighting the fairies flew several feet into the air above Draco and Hermione's reach. The sound of their laughter filled the air. Hermione stood and walked out into the center of the circle. Her face was turned upwards towards the sky, and the moon and the blue light from the fairies made her skin glow like porcelain. 

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, turning her cinnamon eyes to Draco for the first time. He looked shocked, unable to tear his own eyes from the sky.

"The Festival of the Moon." He said in a hushed voice, as if saying anything loud might drive the miracle away. He stood hesitantly and joined her in the center.

"You've read the story?" She said, her eyes studying the lines of his face. He nodded and finally turned his eyes to her. 

"On the night of the moon, when all has been done," he began the first stanza of the poem.

"Then the earth shall breath, after falls the fun." She finished, the last of her sentence ending in a whisper. 

They keep things loose they keep it tight Everybody's dancing in the moonlight 

Hermione's thought all became a blur. All that mattered was that the fairies never stopped their exotic humming. Her body began to sway slowly to the beat. She moved her hips back and forth slowly and raised her hands to the sky, letting the music take her.

Draco shifted uncomfortably as he watched her. It was almost as if the Festival of the Moon has possessed her. She wasn't acting like she normally did and he was sure that under normal circumstances she wouldn't have wanted him to see her like this.

"Erm… Hermione, let's just get the Wolfsbane and go." She turned to face him, a huge smile on her face. She threw her head back and laughed, the moonlight catching the pale skin of her throat. The sound of her laughter rang out like a bell into the night. Her eyes glimmer as she looked at him again, holding her hand out to him.

Dancing in the moonlight Everybody's feeling warm and bright 

"We're not missing out on this. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." She said. "Come on, loosen up a little. Dance with me." He recoiled and stepped away from her.

"This isn't you. It's the festival, it's doing something to you." There was a tone in his voice she had never heard there before. It sounded almost as though he was frightened. 

"This is just the side of me I don't let show most of the time. Now, give into the music and dance with me. That's all I'm asking you to do." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. 

Draco froze as she did this. Everything in his life had turned upside down. All he had known to be right was now wrong; his truth became false. Slowly, he wrapped his own arms around her waist, moving with her to the fairies' song.

It's such a fine and natural site Everybody's dancing in the moonlight 

Hermione grinned at him as he led them around in circles. One of his hands left her waist and joined one of her own. His eyes melded with hers and he found them glinting mischievously back at him.

"What's happening to you?" He whispered.

"You must not have read the poem carefully enough." She said and smirked playfully. "And the maiden shall dance, using only her charm, to ensnare the wizard, to keep them from harm."

"So the prophecy is true then? I always thought it was a myth." He said to himself. "Hermione, what would happen if we stopped?"

"The Moon Fairies would die, and then over time so would we." She said simply. "And that would not be a good thing."

"And what about the end of the poem. Do we…" She shushed him before he could finish.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes at midnight."

We like our fun and we never fight You can't dance and stay uptight 

Draco relaxed while his built up stress in his body left his body as he gave himself over to the prophecy and the song. He breathed out and felt happy for the first time in weeks.

He pulled her closer and, using his free hand, pulled her long, curly hair free of the plait that contained it. As it was let loose the scent of honey and wildflowers wafted over him. 

He slowly brought her away from his body with his outstretched arm and twirled her with effortless grace before bringing her back in. They flowed together like water. Their smoothness together made the complexity of their dance look like two people moving as one. 

It's a supernatural delight 

_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

The fairies began to move around faster and faster until all around the circle all that could be seen was a swirling blue ring. The music grew faster and so did the dancers' steps. They swayed with the beat from the fairies. Both of them were now covered in a light sheet of sweat that glistened in the blue lights. 

In the heat of the music Draco dipped Hermione low to the ground. The fairies stopped moving and except for the deep breathing of the dancers, the grove was silent. Hermione's hair fell in a cascade of brown curls and touched the grassy earth below her. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She looked beautiful, and it took his breath away.

Dancing in the moonlight 

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

"It's midnight Draco." She whispered, still only supported by the strength of his arms. "The festival is over."

"Then the end of the prophecy," he said, his breathing grew shallow. "It's come."

She nodded up at him and looked deeply into his stormy gray eyes. He held her so they were only inches apart. Their eyes were both wide with what they knew must now happen. If the prophecy went unfulfilled the Moon Fairies would die and there would be no more Festivals of the Moon.

He shifted his head and lowered his lips to hers, claiming her. The moment they touched the fairies began to sing. It was a slow, mournful song full of regret and memory written in their native tongue. It echoed through the trees and faded into the night.

It's such a fine and natural sight 

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

Draco let his kiss linger on her lips for several seconds after the fairies stopped singing. The prophecy had been completed. He pulled her up so she could stand on her own two feet. They dropped their arms from around each other and put some distance between them.

The fairies grew brighter with every second until the entire glen was filled with a vibrant blue light. Then, suddenly, they were gone. The circle dove back into darkness, being lit only by the light from the moon.

"They don't waste any time do they?" Draco said quietly. Hermione shook her head no. They stood facing each other for a long time, brown eyes searching silver. 

"We should probably start getting the wolfsbane." She whispered. They both walked back to where they had left their bags and reached for them. Their hands brushed and they both recoiled quickly.

"Go ahead." Draco said. She retrieved her bag and began scouring the edge of the circle for the rare plant. He took his own sack and went to the other side of the clearing, putting as much space between them as possible.

We get it on most every night 

_And when that moon is big and bright_

He took a small dagger out of the pocket of his robes and went about cutting off the plant and placing it in his sack. Wolfsbane always flourished during the Festival of the Moon and in no time his bag was filled. He drew the strings together at the opening to close it and crossed the clearing to where Hermione was crouching over a bush.

"Do you want any help with that?" He said and knelt beside her and pulled out his knife again. He began to cut off the plants flowers at the root and tossing them into her sack along with what was already there.

After her bag was filled Hermione stood and closed it. Draco remained on the ground for a moment before standing next to her. He pocketed his knife and smirked at her. His gaze made her shift uncomfortably. It was almost as if he could see past her exterior and into her mind and soul, and she didn't like the feeling.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" She said and scuffed the toe of her boot in the dirt.

"What's the matter Granger? You don't like being admired?" He lifted her chin with his fingers and forced her to look at him. Instead of the usual mirror she saw in his eyes they were now filled with warmth and gentleness. He carefully pushed her hair back behind her hair and placed a small blue flower behind her ear.

It's a supernatural delight Everybody's dancing in the moonlight 

 She reached her hand up and felt the soft petals of the flower, smiling at him. She took his hand that still hovered by her ear and laced their fingers together. He stared at their joined hands intensely, as if trying to piece together a puzzle. 

He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, staring at her the entire time. The irony of the situation along with the brisk night air made Hermione shiver in her summer clothing. She brought her free hand to the side of his face and softly caressed his cheek.

Dancing in the moonlight 

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

"The night will command, all who take in part." He murmured, leaning into her touch.

"Possess entirely, as it steals their hearts." She finished the last verse of the poem. Wordlessly she moved into his arms and they were joined again in the power of the night.

-=-=-=-

You know the drill. We say this with the utmost sincerity, review… or die.


	5. Learning to Breathe

Chapter 5 – Learning to Breathe

Disclaimer: We do not own in any way shape or form the characters or settings of J.K.Rowling's book.  Only she has that privilege.  Also, none of the songs we use in these stories belong to us either.  We thank the directors of the "Walk to Remember" soundtrack for writing such awesome lyrics.

Author's Note: We are sincerely sorry for the wait…one of us is not quite the responsible one, so glares to the childish partner in crime.  Again, and we can't emphasize this enough, **THESE STORIES ARE NOT RELATED!**  They are each a story in themselves, to the lyrics of the song.  Enjoy!

By the way, this story's lyrics will be slightly more spaced out than the others, because the plot calls for some more explanation than usually.  Don't worry; I didn't forget to put in lyrics!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_What makes your rising sun so new?_

A blinding patch of light bathed the emerald green of Draco's pillow, piercing through his pale eyelids painfully.  He groaned quietly, rolling away from the light, only to collide with a figure on the other side of his bed.  Startled, he sat up, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  

A woman lay on her stomach next to him; blonde curls cascading down her bony back.  Draco let out a deep breath, rubbing his eyes and trying to control the wild beating of his heart.  It was only Pansy.  He gazed at her longer, recalling the events of last night.  Leering disgustedly, he rolled out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom.

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

Draco stared at himself in the mirror, leaning on the marble counter lazily.  His platinum blonde hair was slightly ruffled from sleep, falling into his blue gray eyes.  He patted it down so that it fell perfectly, as it had for the past three years.  He examined his chiseled features, finding each curve and each feature flawless.  

It was nothing new.

Draco pursed his lips, resting his elbows on the counter.  Every day it was the same thing.  He would wake up next to Pansy, wondering what possessed him to make love to such a pig, admire himself in the mirror, and set off for a day of tormenting innocent students that deserved it no more than he did.  The only difference was that each day he would wonder how much farther he'd dug himself into the hole, burying himself in conceited arrogance.

He was sick of it.

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

Sighing, Draco exited the spotless bathroom, coming face to face with a very flustered looking Pansy.  Her blouse was only buttoned once and to the wrong hole, her skirt was ruffled immensely, and her blonde hair stuck out in directions Draco didn't know existed.  

"Lovely time last night, eh?" She raised a pale eyebrow, licking her lips suggestively.  "We could, you know, go over what happened once more, just to make sure we didn't forget anything." She bit her bottom lip, looking up at Draco with bug like eyes.  

Draco had to do all he could to keep from gagging.  He sneered, brushing past her roughly and snatching his shirt from the bedpost.  Pansy swerved around, pouting dramatically.  "I don't understand you, Malfoy.  Every night you drag me into bed with you and we have the most incredible night together, and then the next morning you act as though I'm some…some _disease_!" Draco scoffed, buttoning his shirt.

"Did it ever occur to you, Parkinson, that I might just be in the mood to get laid?" He brushed by her again, slamming his shoulder into hers.  She winced, rubbing her collarbone delicately.  

"If you want to get laid, Draco, then why do you turn down my offer every fucking morning? You certainly aren't like all the other guys I've shagged with."

She turned to avoid his shoulder as he moved back to the bed, yanking on a pair of socks.  When he'd tied his shoes he got up, sauntering over to an expectant Pansy.  His face came within inches of hers, never softening.  "Because "every fucking morning" I have to concentrate on a more powerful way of decontaminating myself.  Lysol just doesn't seem to cut it these days." He smirked and grabbed his cloak, heading towards the door.  "I'll see you tonight, then." 

The door slammed shut, leaving a shocked and angry Pansy standing there.  

*~*~*

Draco's nostrils flared angrily and he strode down the hall.  He ran a hand through his hair roughly, yanking an arm into the sleeve of his robe.  He was so sick of it he could retch.  Every day Draco had to conjure some new degrading comment to stay superior, even to his fellow housemates, and every day they came crawling back to him like a dependant puppy.  

He never thought he'd say this, but Draco was fed up with being King.  He was tired of the sacrifices he had to suffer to stay greater than the student population.  "I'm suffocating." He admitted to himself, turning sharply and colliding into another student.  

They both crashed to the ground, a tangle of limbs and robes.  "Damn," Draco gasped, clutching his side where a textbook had rammed into him.  He rolled off the victim, wincing as he took a jagged breath.  

"Malfoy." The student sat up, shaking her head slightly to rid herself of the dizziness.  "Blast, maybe if you bothered slowing down you wouldn't be suffocating, and perhaps you'd save us both the pain." Draco paused, smirking at the familiarity in the student's voice.  He climbed to his feet, ignoring the demanding hand she thrust up at him.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood," He folded his arms across his chest, watching her roll her eyes and stumble to her feet herself.  

Hermione brushed herself of, glaring menacingly at the Slytherin.  "Please.  If you're suffocating it's because that tongue of yours is so thick with that term.  If you're going to insult me, find something original." Draco's smug expression faltered a little, remembering the discovery he'd had just seconds before.  

Slightly surprised at his lack of retort, Hermione narrowed her eyes, bending to retrieve her books.  "Did the fall alter your ability to insult? If it did, please, don't bother going to Madam Pomphrey.  You're better off."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, mildly impressed with her quick wit.  Unfortunately, he shot his wit back at her on instinct.  "No, I was rather considering seeing your father to get some dentistry work done…although I couldn't do that, my teeth would rot away from the contamination." He raised his eyebrows at her, daring her to snap back.  To his surprise, she only stared at him coldly.

"You'll never change, Malfoy." Hermione pushed by him, leaving Draco alone in the corridor.  Her words rang in his ears, becoming the highest insult he had ever received.  It wouldn't have fazed him had he not wanted the change, but the fact that becoming civil was steadily rising to the top of Malfoy's priorities made her remark sting him harder than any insult ever had.  He _could_ change…he was _going_ to change.

*~*~*

Hermione stormed out into the bright September day, spotting the shaggy black hair and flaming red head she knew so well.  Sighing with relief, she trudged through the thick humid air to meet Harry and Ron, who were dangling Chudley Cannons figurines over a puddle.  

"That'll teach you to forfeit due to a broken toe!" Ron snarled, hanging the Chaser over the water, which was squealing frantically.  His hand plunged down, dunking the figure into the muddy pool of water.  Harry's eyes widened.  

"Ron!  You'll drown him!" He snatched the Chaser away before the Weasley could dunk him again, dropping it into his pocket.  

"He bloody well deserves it!  And plus he's an action figure, not a human being." Harry shot Ron a stubborn look, noticing Hermione for the first time and scrambling to his feet.  Ron looked around, confused, and followed suit as he noticed her as well.

Hermione stared at them both, an eyebrow arched dramatically.  Harry chuckled nervously, and the famous blush crept up Ron's neck to his ears.  "Erm, hey there, Hermione…we were…erm…we were just—" She held up a hand, signaling for him to stop while he was ahead.

"I don't even want to know." Ron clamped his mouth shut, rocking on his feet in embarrassment.  

Harry, on the other hand, acted as though nothing had happened.  "How goes it?" 

They began strolling slowly along the bank of the lake absentmindedly; the water creature stretching its long tentacles lazily on occasion and then slamming them back down into the water so that a wave crept dangerously close to the trio.  Hermione pursed her lips in frustration, gripping her bag tightly.  "That…_bloody_ excuse for a ferret has got to be the most foul mouthed being to ever pollute this poor Earth!" Harry and Ron blinked at her vigorous outburst.

"I…take it you ran into Malfoy," Harry mused, clasping his hands behind his back.  Hermione gave him a sideways glance, still fuming.  

"The bastard insulted my father, and he wouldn't help me up after he collided into me like he was on some raging mission!  Honestly, I mourn for whoever came up with the bright idea to make him prefect." Ron discreetly inched away from Hermione until he was on the other side of Harry.  Harry only glared at the Weasley, turning his attention back to Hermione.  

"Don't mull over it, 'Mione.  It'll only give him a greater satisfaction."

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.  She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, suddenly turning to Harry.  "Could I borrow that Chaser?" He shrugged, pulling the figure out of his pocket and dropping it into Hermione's hand.  Without another word, she arched her back and hurled the action figure out over the lake, which squealed all the way until it dropped into the water with a _plip_.   

Ron stopped, gaping at the sudden lack of his Chaser.  "THAT WAS MINE!" He roared. Harry arched an eyebrow, highly impressed.  

"You've got a bloody good arm."

*~*~*

Draco shifted his weight to his right foot, leaning against the aged Willow Tree.  He gazed out at the trio, who were wandering along the edge of the lake.  They seemed so…content.  Not once did Draco see them remark snidely or secretly roll their eyes behind each other's back.  It was strange as Hell, but it was exactly what Draco wanted.  He'd never had the satisfaction of leaving someone's company knowing they'd had a genuinely civil conversation; like them. 

He sighed, standing up straight.  It was a bold thing for Draco to go into Weasel territory, but he knew that the only person that could help him was, in fact, the one person he'd have a hard time reaching.  Hermione Granger. 

_So this is the way that I say I need you_

As he neared the threesome, a strange feeling erupted in his stomach.  Never before had Draco been nervous about approaching someone.  Sucking in his pride, the Slytherin strode over to Hermione, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.  She jumped, turning to face him with a look of shock.  

Ron lunged at Draco, only to halt when Harry jutted out a peacekeeping arm.  "What do you want, ferret?" The Red Haired boy demanded, allowing Harry to keep a warning arm in front of him.   

"Actually," Draco said, holding up a white flag for a hand, "I was hoping to get a word with Granger." He glanced at her, acting as though he didn't notice the repulsed look she was giving him.  When neither boy budged, he added, "Alone." 

"In your bloody dreams, Malfoy!  What you've got to say to her you can say to us as well." The Slytherin sighed, attempting desperately to mute his boiling irritation.  His father had always taught him first impressions made all the difference in an agreement.  He needed this agreement badly.

"I only need to speak to her for a moment.  No harm will come to her, I promise." Harry's eyes went from timid to thoughtful.  He turned to Hermione, who shrugged slightly, just as confused as he.  

"Fine.  We'll meet you at lunch then, Hermione." Harry nodded, casting a look of reassurance to her with his emerald green eyes.  He led Ron away with some effort, leaving the rival students alone.

Hermione ripped her arm away from Draco's grasp, turning on her heel and marching away.  Draco blinked, scrambling after her.  "Granger, please!  I _really _need to speak to you!" 

"Oh do you?" She retorted, bending to pull a stick from her Mary Jane.  "Well you certainly sparked my interest after that lovely comment I received." She halted, whipping around to face him.  Her face was only inches away from his.  "Do you honestly think that you can just come running back after _I_ try to be civil, and you just push it away?" Draco folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Unless my memory has faltered, you're the one who snapped at me in the first place."

"Well what do you expect?" Hermione demanded shrilly.  "All the times I made an effort to _be_civil, you made me wonder why I ever tried!" She glared at him before whirling around again, making her way up the hill.

Draco groaned, trotting after her.  "That's why I need to talk to you!  I've seen you be civil; I've seen you be caring!  You were the only one who tolerate Colin Creevey his first year here.  If he were in my house I would have sent him home crying." 

The Gryffindor stopped, turning back to him.  "Are you saying you want me to help you increase your _social skills_?" He pursed his lips, running a hand roughly through his platinum blonde hair.  

Lowering his voice, Draco replied, "Yes.  I want you to help me because—no, Hermione listen to me!" He pulled her back, keeping a hand on her arm.  "You don't understand what my life is like.  Every day I get a letter from my father, asking if I'd shagged Pansy lately, and that to become a death eater I need to know how to 'dominate'.  I never wanted to become one and I haven't yet, but the bastard has brainwashed me to believe that 'civil' is snapping back at what everyone says, and to only let someone come arms length to you emotionally." He searched her eyes, hoping to see a reflection of some sort of understanding.  "You're more daft than I thought if you honestly think I didn't realize this."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, averting her eyes.  "I didn't know you didn't want to become a Death Eater."

"You don't know a lot of things about me," He replied quietly.  

She sighed, closing her eyes.  Finally she opened them, boring into his gaze.  "Meet me in the library tonight at 7:30.  We'll get started there."

*~*~*

_This is the way_

_This is the way that I'm_

_Learning to Breathe_

"Okay, first off, you have got to relax." The Library was thick with silence, save the rustling papers from Madam Pince some way off and an occasional ruffling of robes.  Draco had wandered in, tense as a board, and found Hermione curled up in the very back of the library reading a book.  He marveled at how at ease she seemed, flipping the page noiselessly before he interrupted her story, almost reluctantly.  

"Well it's not exactly a massage what we're doing here.  If anyone sees me with a mud—"

"Stop!" Draco jumped at her sudden outburst, cowering in his seat as she held out her quill warningly.  "First step.  I am hereby banning that that word from your vocabulary." He raised an eyebrow doubtfully, bending over the table lazily.  

"And how, dear _mudblood_, are you planning on doing that?"

Hermione smirked, pulling out her wand.  "_Vexatio Mudblood_," A yellow stream of light hit the Slytherin, sending a peculiar jolt through his body.  He winced, holding his chest with wide eyes.  Neatly tucking her wand back in her robes, Hermione said, "From now on, whenever you say 'mudblood' an electric jolt will hit you.  Go ahead, try it." 

Draco arched an eyebrow.  "Mudblood." What felt like an electric shock times 50 hit him so hard he toppled out of his chair, hitting the ground with a thud.  He felt like his heart had stopped, which it probably had, and only when it started up again did he bother moving.  "That's bloody dangerous!" He gasped in protest, falling into his chair shakily.  

"But effective," Hermione replied pointedly, checking off a point on a long checklist.  Draco gulped, wondering, slightly panicked, what she had in store for him next.  "Now," she stated, falling back in her seat, "the next step is to stop calling each other by their last names." 

Draco narrowed his eyes.  "Why?"

The Gryffindor smirked. "Draco, how many other people in this school call anyone but their rivals by their last name?  If you're going to be enjoyable you can't strut up to someone and say, 'Hey Weasel, how is your dear mother doing?'" With that, she held out an offering hand.  "Draco."

Slowly, the Slytherin grasped it with his own, smirking.  "Hermione."

*~*~*

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

It went that way for months.  Week after week, Draco would subtly excuse himself to meet Hermione in the library, who was always waiting with some new technique to increase Draco's social skills.

Hermione marveled at how well he learned.  She had expected him to be reluctant and difficult, but with no more than a questionable eyebrow, he would always agree.  The only fault Hermione could see was the effects putting Draco under pressure had.  He hated pressure, and almost always he would snap back into his old ways.  Hermione had seen this firsthand one-day.  

She had been walking, balancing a mug of tea in one hand and three textbooks in the other.  As she was walking she spotted a particularly intimidating group of Slytherins ahead, among them being Draco.  As she passed them by Draco gave her a nod, ignoring her as they had agreed to do since their meetings.  That's why it surprised Hermione greatly when a rough hand clamped over her shoulder.  

"Well if it isn't Miss Granger." She narrowed her eyes, turning to find Flint grinning maliciously.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco tense visually.  

"Ah, but it is.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have to—" The rough hand seized her again, yanking her back to Flint.  He draped an arm across her shoulder, biting his lip thoughtfully.  

"You know, it seems to me that you've taken a pretty good interest in our good friend Malfoy, here.  Don't think we don't see you glancing at him in the halls."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.  "Since when is glancing at a student a crime?" She asked coolly. 

Flint grinned. "Since it was Malfoy you were swooning over." She had to do all she could to keep from gagging.  Malfoy had them wrapped _tightly_ around his finger.  She blinked at Flint, her unfazed gaze never faltering.  They'd been practicing for months.  Draco would sort it out.  

Flint raised his eyebrows in surprise.  "You're not fazed?  Well, why don't we remind you whom you're dealing with?" He took her cup of tea, leading her to Draco.  "Malfoy, would you go out with…this?" he gestured towards Hermione, who had an almost amused expression on her face.  Draco gulped.  He glanced at the Gryffindor, clearly nervous.  "Malfoy?" 

Slowly, Hermione's hope began to fall.  He was nervous.  She could tell he was forgetting what she had taught them all that time.  The pressure was too great for him.  "Never.  Why would I go near a mudblood?" Anger raged through Hermione.  For months she had racked her brain for every way possible to help Draco, who had come to _her_ for help, and now he was throwing it back in her face.

But before the Gryffindor could react, Draco leaped back, crashing into the suit of armor behind him.  He swore, clutching his chest.  He had totally forgotten about the spell Hermione had cast on him that first night.

Smirking, Hermione snatched back her tea, splashing it in Draco's face.  "Thanks for remembering, Draco." She strode off, leaving a very confused group of Slytherins, and one very wet and frustrated Draco.

*~*~*

Draco found Hermione in the library that night, although she was on the opposite end.  He watched as she paused from her work, chewing on her quill furiously.  The quill collapsed, filling her mouth with black ink.  He took that opportunity to appear so that he could say what he wished while she was mute.  

"Hermione…" She jumped, looking up at him and sputtering.  Her eyes instantly narrowed as she wiped away a trickle of ink.  "I know you must be mad at me." He slipped into the chair across her as she rummaged around her bag for a napkin, ignoring him.  "But you have to understand, we're not working with one year of this lack of skills, we're working with a lifetime of them." She pursed her lips as she searched her bag, finding no relief.  

"Here," Draco sighed, pulling one out of his own bag.  He stood, pulling Hermione to her feet and wiping the ink away from the edges of her mouth.  She let him work, her jaw set firmly and stubbornly.  When he finished, she snatched them out of his hand, removing ink from the inside of her mouth.  He watched her calmly and patiently.  

When she finished she sighed, looking up at him.  "I thought we were getting somewhere Draco.  It's November, we've been working on what _you_ wanted so badly for 3 months, and this is how you repay me." Draco groaned.

"Did you listen to a word I just said?  These things take time; I was under pressure!  How would Flint react if instead of being the usual bastard I am I linked our arms together and we waltzed down the hall chatting about the weather?" His voice was steadily rising as he spoke.  "I'm not the only arrogant little daddy's boy in this school, 'Mione!  It's going to take longer than overnight to transform me into a replica of Golden Boy, and you know that!" 

Madam Pince waddled over, red in the face.  "If you indeed plan on turning into Golden Boy, young man, you had better keep your voice low before I boot you out of this library and silence you PERMANENTLY!" He watched her in a stunned silence as she waddled away, muttering under her breath before turning back to Hermione, his voice noticeably lower.

"Please give me another chance, Hermione.  If I were the same man I was before I came to you I wouldn't have come back." She squinted her eyes, horrified that she could get teary eyed over Draco.  But they way that his voice strained in desperation, and the way that he kissed her knuckles pleadingly brought a lump to her throat. 

He _did_ want to change.

"All right Draco," She said, her voice hoarse.  "I'll help you."

*~*~*

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies.  _

Draco made a huge effort after that to be noticeably different.  He smiled at Hermione in the halls and talked to her, though usually when Slytherins were a safe distance away.  He called Harry and Ron, as well as all the other students by their first name, and slowly everyone else started warming up to him.  He noticed that first years didn't shy away from him as he walked, rather smiled slightly in an almost approving manner.

He was the happiest he had ever been.

His already exceptional grades were impeccable, he became the second best seeker at Hogwarts (aside from Harry, of course), and he no longer walked like he owned the place.  He now walked as though he were _part _of the place.  It was the best month Draco had ever experienced at Hogwarts.

As Christmas break drew nearer, Draco grew more nervous.  He would soon have to face his father, who would indeed be pleased with his grades and his Quidditch, but would certainly disapprove of his new easygoing attitude.  The Slytherin decided to push it into the back of his head, not wanting to ruin the time he had left before the break.

Finally though, he could avoid it no longer.  The day came when he would have to return to his father, and no one dreaded the occasion more than he.  "Don't worry about it," Hermione said, walking behind him and clasping his cloak gently.  "You're a brilliant actor, he won't suspect a thing."

Draco sighed, straightening his shoulders and holding his head high.  "There he is," He stated quietly.  He winced at the sight of his father, standing still in the chaotic crowd of students.  He stuck out like a sore thumb, beckoning Draco to him with cold gray eyes.  "Wish me luck," He muttered.  

"Good luck." Hermione watched him merge with the crowd, meeting his father amidst the crowd.  Lucius said nothing, only turned and led the Slytherin away, leaving Hermione alone and anxious.

*~*~*

Hermione practically skipped down the halls, beaming so bright her smile could melt the awaiting snow outside.  She tugged on her leather gloves, yanking her hat over her ears carelessly as she burst through the double doors to the white courtyard.  No more than seven students had stayed for Christmas this year, promising a tight and positively gorgeous holiday.  

"Mione!" Ron tripped over to her, his face flushed from the biting cold.  Hermione grinned, brushing away flecks of snow from his flaming red hair.  "Creevey and Hannah have gone absolutely mad!  Harry and I have done nothing but take cover all morning while _they_ pelted us with snow!" As if on cue, Harry came charging around the corner, covering his head with his arms in a panic.

"RUN, RON!" The two boys scrambled away from the Prefect, followed closely by Colin and Hannah, whose arms were laden with dozens of perfectly round snowballs.  They trudged by her, disappearing over the hill.  

Hermione stayed where she was, drinking in the sight.  It was positively beautiful.  The willow tree no longer swayed gently with soft green branches, but stood perfectly still, stationary and coated with a delicate frost of snow.  The lake was frozen on top, so much so that a student somewhere far off could be seen ice-skating in the center.  _Magical_, Hermione thought happily.

Over the hill she heard a war cry, followed by a shriek.  Somewhere Harry bellowed Ron's name, and then an audible thud signaled Colin and Hannah to scream their triumph.  Seconds later the four appeared, soaking.

"They bloody creamed us!" Harry complained, brushing by Hermione stiffly.  

"Yes well suck it up, Harry, I don't want to sit through Christmas breakfast alone while you two pout all day." Contrary to the seriousness in Hermione's tone, she had to laugh as he grumbled a silent reply.

*~*~*

 Snape burst through the double doors to the great hall, a tangle of billowing dramatic robes. Hermione swore she could see smoke wafting in around his feet. She watched from across the hall as the Professor peered around suspiciously, doing a double take at the table in the center, where the only residing students sat. He turned, staring smugly down at all of them, including a very intrigued Dumbledore. Slowly his hand extended, and as suddenly as he came in, he snatched the bowl of jelly doughnuts and marched right back out.

Professor McGonnagal resumed chewing her sausage, a thin eyebrow arched highly.  "I'm concerned for that man."

*~*~*

_Hello, good morning, how you been?_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

"You two could have been killed out there!  Honestly, when Hannah _says_ she's going to head butt you, you bloody well better listen!  I hope you've both learned a valuable lesson from experience." Hermione shoved a bag of ice into each boy's hand, an angry mother expression plastered over her delicate face.

"Oh, with the lessons," Ron groaned, positioning himself so that the ice could rest on his chest without him having to hold it.  

Harry winced, stiffly propping his feet up in front of the fire.  "You'd never think such a petite girl could harbor such…_madness_." Hermione smirked, snuggling into the couch with the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.  

Silence followed, save the quiet cracking of the fire.  Hermione read until her eyes began to droop, heavy with exhaustion from the day's activities.  The Prophet began to slip from her fingers, and as she drifted off to sleep it fluttered to the ground.  But as it landed, the quiet scrape of paper didn't sound, as one would have expected.  Instead, a heavy _thud_ commenced, snapping the Gryffindor from her sleep.

She gasped in surprise as Draco stumbled out of the fireplace, brushing ash from his shoulders distastefully.  There was a small 90-degree angle cut on his cheekbone, surrounded by a purple and black bruise.  "Draco!" 

Harry and Ron jolted awake at the commotion, groaning as their stomach muscles tensed.  Hermione scrambled from her seat.  "Rough day?" He inquired lazily, wincing as she touched his cut gingerly.  He snatched her hand away, lowering it.  

"I could ask the same for you." The Gryffindor Prefect replied, inspecting his cut thoroughly.  Draco pulled away, falling into an armchair.

"I blew it, Granger." Hermione's heart jolted at the sound of her last name on his lips.  She furrowed her eyebrows curiously, lowering herself onto the couch Ron was at.

_I never, never thought that_

_I would fall like that_

"I used at that fucking nice shit at the Manor thinking it would impress father.  Hey, if I was happy he was happy, right?" He huffed, falling back against the chair lazily. "My fucking father doesn't give a damn if I'm happy.  He _wants_ me to be miserable.  So, I quit." He stood, turning his back on a stunned trio, making his way to the fireplace.  "Oh," he drawled, turning again.  "Granger…take this bloody charm off me, I broke more china at the house then I did when I was two." 

Tears were welling in Hermione's eyes, much to her displeasure.  She was stupid to think that he really wanted to change.  Some people never did.  Ron and Harry were sitting forward; ready to leap up if he tried anything.  Slowly the Gryffindor stood, pulling her wand out. "_Dissuo_," She spat bitterly, sucking back the stream of electricity she'd planted inside him so good heartedly that day.

"Cheers, mudblood." Ron leaped up, once again yanked back down by Harry.  She'd been called that so many times before, but for some reason this time it stung harder than it ever had.

*~*~*

The remainder of the holiday passed by slowly for Hermione.  She cried every night in her bed, never truly knowing why.  Perhaps it was because she'd been so close to curing a boy from years of torment by his father.  Maybe it was because he'd thrown away everything she'd done for him in a single sentence.  But deep down, Hermione knew that she was hurt.  She'd grown to tolerate Draco…even _like_ him, and it hurt her deeply that he could so easily withdraw everything he'd given her emotionally so quickly.

Finally the second term began, and once again Hermione found the common room bustling with students.  She rarely smiled, and even less now that she knew she'd have to face Draco. 

She found an isolated spot in the library, behind the Restricted Section.  No one ever went there, and Hermione had to dust off the table and chair before she sat.  She was sure Malfoy wouldn't find her there.  

He did.

She saw him approach, even though her eyes were fixed on the page in front of her.  He stood, watching her eyes travel over the page lightly.  Slowly he advanced, sliding into a dusty seat across her.  They sat like that for minutes, him staring at her, her staring at the book.

Finally she lowered the book, gazing at him with what she hoped was the coldest look she had ever given anyone.  He had a scar where the cut was.

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

_So this is the way that I say I need you_  

"I'm miserable." He stated simple, trying to keep the waver from his voice.

Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If I recall correctly, the arrogant little daddy's boy _wanted_ to be miserable."

"Nobody wants to be miserable, Hermione." He replied quietly.

"Don't call me that.  I think it's appropriate to ban the privilege of using my first name…at least to liars." 

She watched him stare at his hands, closing his eyes patiently. "I need you, Hermione."

"Don't." She spat through gritted teeth, standing and slamming her book shut.  Draco swallowed, quickly standing and blocking her way.  "Move," She demanded coldly. He slowly shook his head, tightening his grip on her arm.

"No." She glared at him, mustering enough courage to smack him in the face.  The slap echoed through the library, drowned out by the ringing in Draco's ear.  He squeezed his eyes shut, never removing his hand.  

"You think I'm going to welcome you with open arms again, _Malfoy_?" She hissed, trying to squirm free of his grasp.  "You think I want to chat about the weather after that little performance?" The Gryffindor swallowed back the tears threatening to fall.  "I'm not going to let you hurt me again."  

_So this is the way that I say I love you_

_This is the way that I say I'm yours_

_This is the way, this is the way_

Draco stared at her, feeling the warmth of her skin under his hand.  His scar was throbbing painfully from her hand's connection, but he held back the urge to rub it.  "I hurt you?" The warmth subsided as she ripped her arm away, rubbing it as though she'd been burned.

"Yes, you hurt me!" She barked, glaring wildly at him.  "You may not know, Malfoy, but when you changed, I did also.  I no longer looked at you and saw a pathetic little rat, but someone worth spending _time_ with!  I even fell in—" She stopped abruptly, horrified at what she almost said.

Draco nodded slowly, stepping forward.  "You even fell in love with me." Hermione looked at him, hesitant, but finally nodded.

"Yes, Draco." She admitted shakily.  "I…_even_, fell in love with you." She raised an eyebrow, almost in fear as he came so close to her they were inches apart.  She felt his hand slip around her neck gently, causing her eyes to flutter shut.

"That tends to happen," He whispered, hooking a finger under her chin and tilting her head so that her eyes drifted back open. He smiled slightly.  "If it makes you feel any better…it wasn't in vain." He lowered his head, their lips meeting for the first time.  Hermione hesitated, doubtful, but then gave in to his silent plea and kissed him back, leaning on his chest as he pulled her to him.  He ran his tongue delicately on her bottom lip, hinting her to open her mouth.  She did immediately, welcoming his tongue to explore thoroughly.  

The kiss went on for minutes, but to them it seemed like hours.  Only when a rough hand seized Draco's shoulder did they part, reluctantly.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, THIS IS THE LIBRARY, NOT THE ASTRONOMY TOUR! OUT!" Draco smirked as Madam Pince's face turned a curious shade of purple, her finger shaking violently as she pointed towards the exit.  Draco smirked, subtly lacing Hermione's hand with his and leading her away. "Blasted lovebirds," She muttered, tutting as she returned to her desk. 

*~*~*

            I did something I've never done before…gasp, I added comedy!  I'm not sure how I did, so please, inform me if I should add humor in future stories.  Selvagem (My partner in crime) liked it, so I'm confident enough.  Anyways, you know the drill: Review…of _die_.


	6. Only Hope

Chapter 6 – Only Hope

Disclaimer: We do not own in any way shape or form the characters or settings of J.K.Rowling's book.  Only she has that privilege.  Also, none of the songs we use in these stories belong to us either.  We thank the directors of the "Walk to Remember" soundtrack for writing such awesome lyrics.

Author's Note: We are sincerely sorry for the wait…one of us is not quite the responsible one, so glares to the childish partner in crime.  Again, and we can't emphasize this enough, **THESE STORIES ARE NOT RELATED!**  They are each a story in themselves, to the lyrics of the song.  Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write_

_Over and over again_

Hermione lay awake in her bed, staring at the crimson material of her canopy above her. She was counting the minutes in her head until the time when she would meet him. He was the only thing that made sense to her anymore and yet was what confused her the most.

For weeks they had been playing this game of cat and mouse, and each time the prey would give in to the hunter. They had short, secret meetings in secluded parts of the castle. The meetings were always rushed and filled with the silent love they possess for one another but didn't dare to speak of. 

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_Would you sing to me over and_

_Over and over again_

She shivered as her feet made contact with the cold stone of the floor. Quietly, she clicked the door shut and tiptoed her way down the spiral staircase.

She soundlessly closed the portrait hole and exited the common room without a backwards glance. As she made her way to the trophy room, her mind spun with memories of him. She passed dark corners and crevices in the hallways and recalled stolen kisses and hushed promises that it wouldn't always be this way. 

Hermione opened the trophy room door. He was leaning against the opposite wall, looking at the ground. He looked up when she entered and smiled. In five steps, he crossed the room and enveloped her in his arms, resting his chin on the crown of her head. She could feel his breath winding its way through her hair when he exhaled.

"You came," He said and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I always come." She reached up and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. The stormy gray that looked back at her was red and bloodshot. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"A blessing in disguise," he told her quietly. "My father was killed; poisoned. The funeral is tomorrow, but I'm not going."

"How is that a blessing?" She asked and pulled out of his embrace. 

"Hermione, he was the only threat we had to our relationship. We don't have to hide it anymore." He took a step towards her, closing the distance between them, but she moved away. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy."

Hermione was stunned. She finally had exactly what she wanted and now she was pushing it away. When she should be happy she was terrified. For so long they had kept their relationship a secret because of what Lucius might have done to his son had he known. Now she was paralyzed at the thought of what her peers and friends would think.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

"Draco, what about everyone else? What will they think?" She crossed her arms over her chest as a barrier between them.

"I don't care what they think! Let them make up their stories and spread their rumors. Why would I care when I know the truth?" He asked and then paused. "Do you care?"

For the first time in her life Hermione didn't know the answer to a question. The silence in the room became almost unbearable. She knew what answer he wanted, and his eyes were pleading with her to give it, but she couldn't.

"Draco…I…" she stuttered, but he held out a hand to stop her.

"Don't make up an excuse." He said, sounding harsher than he had meant to. "I get it. You're afraid of what I'll do to your perfect reputation. How stupid could I have been to think you could ever care for me? I didn't think you were that shallow."

He turned towards the door and began to walk away, but she reached out and grabbed his arm.

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head before she could say anything.

"One more thing before I go…" he said and closed the distance between them. He gripped her upper arms with his pale hands and lowered his lips to hers.

Draco looked at her, an unbelievable sadness sweeping over him. He swallowed thickly, lowering his mouth to hers and capturing a mournful kiss. She returned it desperately, hooking her arm around his neck. He kissed her slowly, concentrating what would be their last embrace. Hermione's tongue gently flicked his mouth, eager to savor what little they had left. He welcomed it sadly, squeezing his eyes shut as their departing kiss ended, leaving them with nothing.

"Vanilla and spearmint." He said and looked at her with mournful gray eyes.

"What?" She questioned.

"That's what you taste like and that's how I want to remember you." He cupped her face in his palms. "Goodbye, Hermione."

_I know now you're my only hope_

Hermione's legs crumpled from under her as the sound of the door shutting behind him echoed through the room as well as her own mind. She felt the hot tears streaming in rivers down her cheeks but didn't bother to brush them away. She knew that she had to get out of the trophy room for it held far too many memories. Stumbling to her feet, she clumsily fled the room. Absentmindedly staggering back to the Gryffindor common room, she collapsed into an armchair and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she opened her eyes to see the curious faces of her housemates huddled around her. She knew she must look a sight, eyes still red and puffy from crying and her hair lying in every which way from her awkward sleeping positions.

"Hermione," came Harry's calm voice to her left, "what are you doing asleep in a chair? You were the first one up to the dorms last night."

"Couldn't sleep," she lied in a groggy voice. She had always prided herself on her ability to think on her feet. "I thought I'd come back down and read for a bit. Must have drifted off." 

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_And laughing again_

"I'm going to go get dressed." She faked a yawn and climbed the spiral staircase. Haphazardly, she pulled on articles of clothing and grabbed her bookbag. She was almost out the door before she realized she had put her shoes on the wrong feet. Laughing quietly to herself, she sat down on the stone floor and corrected them. Lavender and Parvati watched from the doorway.

"Guy trouble?" Parvati whispered to her friend. Lavender's face lit up with a smile, and she nodded. "But who?"

"I don't know, but we can find out." Lavender said, a hint of mischief in her voice. The two girls happily bounced into the room. Situating themselves on either side of Hermione, they linked arms with her and escorted her out of the room.

"Hermione, we just want you to know that whoever he is, we're behind you one hundred percent." Parvati said overenthusiastically with fake assurance dripping from every word.

"But, just so we know who we're mad at, who is he?" Lavender piped. Hermione stopped walking and shook them both off her arms.

"There is no he and even if there was it wouldn't be any of your business!" She shouted, shooting daggers at them through her glare. Angrily, she went down the stairs two at a time and stormed past a very surprised Harry and Ron on her way out of the common room.

The two girls remained at the top of the staircase, watching her leave. Parvati turned to her friend with a knowing smile. "She's got it bad."

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have_

_For me over again_

She was the first person to arrive in Potions class. She silently took her seat in the center of the room, and her heart sank as she realized that for the next two hours she would have to stare at the back of his head. She knew her fingertips would tingle as she recalled what it felt like to fist his silky hair and run her hands through the long blonde strands. She would be able to smell his now familiar scent of the expensive cologne he wore and something else she had never been able to place, that combined were essentially Draco.

The class was going to be torture for her. The only occupant of the room apart from herself was the moody potions master who hadn't even looked up when she entered the class. He was immersed in the Daily Prophet, and only paused to take a bite our of the jelly doughnut next to the paper.

_So I lay my hands back down_

_And I lift my hands_

After what seemed like an eternity, the rest of the class began filing in. Draco was one of the last ones to arrive. When he entered the room her eyes locked onto his silver ones, and he stopped dead in his tracks as their gazes melded together. For a moment it was as if they were the only two in the room, and her heart soared at the thought that everything might be alright. His eyes quickly glazed over with anger and he averted his gaze, ripping her heart into pieces all over again.

The class was even more horrible than she had imagined it would be. She couldn't concentrate, and she received the lowest grade she had gotten in any class since her arrival at Hogwarts. On top of everything else, she had to watch Pansy shower him with attention. By the time they were dismissed, all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and never see the light again.

Harry and Ron had sensed something was wrong and left her alone all morning. She silently thanked them for not prying about what was the matter, although deep down she knew they were dying to know. Hermione could hear Parvati and Lavender chattering away about who it was that had broken her heart, but she knew that she was actually the one who had destroyed them both.

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

The rest of the day passed by much like the morning had. Draco was glad it was Friday and that he wouldn't have to be in class with her for two more days. They say time heals all wounds, and that's what he was counting on. Being around her all day had been horrible. He could feel her eyes on his back and smell her sweet perfume whenever they came close to each other.

He missed her, needed her, but she was the one who had been ashamed of him, and she was the one who would have to put them back together.

_I know now you're my only hope_

Hermione must have walked past the doors of the trophy room twenty times. Sighing, she lowered herself to the ground and leaned back against the wall. She watched the stillness of the hall through the silvery material of Harry's invisibility cloak. She had told him that she needed to visit Hagrid about one of the animals they had been studying in class. She knew that he hadn't believed her story, but he had lent her the cloak anyway.

She had come hoping that Draco would be there, but after two hours she was starting to loose hope. Just as she was standing to leave, the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor. Knowing that she was probably getting her hopes up for nothing, she turned to face the noise. Draco was walking towards her. Not me, she told herself, I'm invisible. His blonde hair was free of gel and falling every which way, exactly how she liked it. He watched his feet as he lumbered down the hall, coming to a halt before the trophy room doors. There were but two feet from one another, and Hermione longed to reach out and hold him, to have him touch her again.

"I always hoped it wouldn't be this way." He whispered to himself, his words breaking the silence. He reached out with one hand to caress the engraved Hogwarts crest on the door, first the lion and then the snake. "Thought it would all be okay now. Guess I was wrong." He let his fingernails scratch the wood as his arm fell to his side.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

Long after he had gone, Hermione remained in her position, frozen by his words. Her mind whirled with what she had seen and heard. For the rest of the night she wandered the castle, visiting every place where they had shared a kiss, a touch, a whisper. Each time she stopped to remember something her heart launched itself into her throat. She didn't even realize when the tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

She was nothing without him by her side. He was her source of happiness, what filled her with life. Without him she felt empty, distraught, like a puzzle without the final piece.

She knew what she had to do.

_I want you symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

The next morning when Hermione pushed open the heavy doors of the Great Hall, Draco was standing in the center of the room with a bored _expression on his face listening to Pansy. Taking a deep breath she slowly walked towards him. She could feel her heartbeat quickening with every step she took.

"Excuse me Parkinson." She said and used one arm to shove the girl out of the way. Putting a hand on either side of Draco's head, she turned him to her and guided his face towards hers.

Their lips met in a hesitant embrace as she wound her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her. She pressed her lips more firmly against his and let her tongue glide over his bottom lip before sliding it in between them and gently massaging his own. Draco had been non-respondent up until this point, but with a soft moan in the back of his throat he gave into her embrace and brought one hand up to fist in her long, brown hair and let the other press against the small of her back, closing the remaining distance between them.

Their tongues playfully battled one another while their embrace became more intimate. Hermione shifted slightly to the left and gasped as their bodies perfectly alined with each other. She slowly pulled her head back and looked into his molten silver eyes. 

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

"I'm sorry Draco, so sorry." She said between chaste kisses. Pulling him close to her she whispered the words that were screaming in her mind. "I love you."

His face lit up in the biggest smile she had ever seen from him. He lowered his head so that his forehead was resting on hers. "I love you too," he said quietly before capturing her lips in a slow, passionate kiss once again. 

Neither of them heard the various cat calls being shouted across the hall or saw the shocked expressions of their classmates and the knowing twinkle in the headmaster's eye. There were in another place entirely. A place only people who are truly in love can ever witness. A place called bliss.

_So I lay my my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

-=-=-=-

Okay, you know the drill. Review... or die.


End file.
